pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/any PvE Earth Warder
Boomp. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:46, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :Only 1 damage dealer for Humans, 2 for Heroes. --20pxGuildof 20:07, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Why Deep Freeze if you have Ward Against Melee? You should be able to manage energy even without Auspicious. ~ ĐONT TALK 07:51, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :True, but AI + DF is the best E-management ever. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:51, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::Then again, GoLE and Eruption are better. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:54, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Rm Swiftness - wards last long enough, big AoE damage + KD is win. You're losing some damage not taking a conventional nuker, so Dragon's Stomp makes up for some of it. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:39, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :K, whatever :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 01:11, 2 April 2008 (EDT) Bumpbumpnmupbmpumbpumbpumpbmupbmupbmpmpubmubmmp 1 more vote pl0x? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:45, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :yay! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:59, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Ward against Foes Why? Heroes don't kite well, nor do your enemies attack well. Elements would be better i'd suppose. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:05, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :AoE scatter, mainly. If you(r hero) hit(s) foes inside the ward with SS and/or Eruption, those foes are as good as dead. Otherwise WaF is pretty decent utility. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:26, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :I agree, WaF shouldn't be mainbar. Dok 02:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Imo Move to E/any PvE Earth Warder and make the Elite optional, so you can switch between Unsteady Ground and Sandstorm. I'm working on merging builds that are just minor variants of each other. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:47, 25 October 2008 (EDT) Votes Wiped Time to re-vote. UG and SS have been made optional. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:48, 4 January 2010 Glowstone Why use it? You have no skills that cause weakness [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Meow 23:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Discordway(?) [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 23:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :You could easily add a skill such as Ebon Hawk or, as suggested in the Variants, Enfeebling Blood (although that sacrifices health. :/). I'd suggest putting Ebon Hawk in the variants, as it causes weakness which triggers the EM on Glowstone. 21:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I just looked further into additional skills that cause weakness (without having to run up and attack/touch the enemy), and here are some more examples: ::* ::* Must already have condition (think Eruption) ::* Use on your Melee attacker ::* Hit the enemy w/ elemental damage for weakness ::* Same as above (only with any damage) ::* ::* ::* If you want to lure the enemy into it. Not suggested. ::I honestly think the best options out of all of these are Withering Aura and WoW (not the game!), as they allow reapplication of Weakness for no extra energy cost for a long enough period to allow you to use Glowstone at least twice. If you use any of these, be sure to set the required attribute to 9 (unless its earth magic, that's covered). 22:04, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with the Anon above. Personally I like using Ward of Weakness since using Sandstorm or UG already satisfies its condition for applying weakness. -Dragonlord Tony 00:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC)